


Forever You And I

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Erase me from existence if you wish, burn every record of me, burn every record of him, but it will forever and always be Lance and I. I will be with him always, to me, he burned like the sun.”—For Keith, life inside of the castle was not at all what people thought. He thought that he would’ve been doomed to a life of monotony had it not been for a certain dark skinned prince that made his morbid existence oh so much sweeter.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Forever You And I

**Author's Note:**

> hi, sorry for the angst. please enjoy :)

For Keith, life inside of the castle was not at all what people thought. The rock walls of his home were enchanting to wandering eyes, and it appeared as if the castle itself had a life of it’s own. Lavish parties were held on every occasion deemed suitable for parties.

Keith has been a bachelor for far too long, as his mother would put it. She put it harsher than that, and her cold words seemed to slap Keith across the face. Keith wondered if he would ever be free from the clutches of the Queen, the true ruler of his homeland. Keith pondered if he just did what she wished, if everything would be easier? If everything would make more sense? If everything fell into place that way, Keith may be able to live his life in freedom. It was a small possibility… a weak one at that.

It’s no secret that reincarnation was a popular recurrence between many. It’s said that is was the way the universe brought you with your soulmate. He was unsure if he had even been born into the world before, though he tended not to dwell on it. Keith once asked his father if his mother was his soulmate. As the King put it, his soulmate was long gone from the hold of the earth, she was with the stars now. It was the saddest thought Keith could ever have. Keith hoped that his soulmate would be someone his mother liked.

Keith had a few friends inside of the castle. A few outside as well. His handmaiden Acxa was by far the closest person he had to a soulmate. He also knew that if they were truly soulmates, they would never have a happy ending. She was a beautiful woman, born into the life of a handmaiden. Her dark hair and dark eyes matched, though her eyes always sparkled with a love and happiness Keith wished he could feel. Even when picking out an outfit for Keith, she seemed satisfied with her work. He once asked her why she was so happy, never acting like there was a dull moment in her life, when there should be.

“Well, if I live life as if it is miserable, then it would be nothing but miserable.” Acxa explained to him the night he had asked. “Do you remember when we were children, and we would practice your sword fighting? When we would always tumble down the hill, giggling the entire way down, and picking flowers from the garden?” She asked.

Keith knitted his eyebrows together, but nodded. The two were as close as two best friends could be. Keith trusted Acxa with his entire life. There was never dull between them as children. They had no responsibilities. It was alright for them to play, laugh, and most importantly, it was okay for them to live. Keith had many memories of getting his favorite suit browned with mud, of picking flowers from the gardens for his mother, getting grass stains when he would fall. They trained at swordplay together. Early on this was something Keith was dreadful at and had almost always been bested by Acxa. Luckily, those times were behind them.

“I was happy then. I try to live in the moments I was happy, even when it seems like everything is dark. Sometimes, you need to light the candle yourself.” Acxa told him, brushing back a tuft of Keith's long black hair. “There will always be darkness. It depends on if we want to light the candle to find our way to more light, or if we want to sulk in the darkness. So I ask you now,” Acxa said, putting the comb on the table beside her, she stared into the mirror in front of them. “Are you going to light the candle or stay in the darkness?”

Keith wanted to answer with the candle, but he knew himself. He knew that he has not lit a candle in the years since he was handed responsibilities at the ripe age of ten. That was eight years ago. After that, everything seemed to change. His mother, once seeming loving and kind, had changed into a completely different person. She became more hostile, harsher, crueler, and colder. She was the one who blew out the candle. After the candle had been blown out, Keith was never motivated enough to light it again.

“You should sleep on my question. Big day tomorrow, after all. You need all the rest you are able to get. Tomorrow is the day you pick out a maiden to love for the rest of your life!” Acxa said, with a lax smile on her face. She tried to appear happy for him. Maybe she thought it would make him want to light the candle. “I believe everything will come together by tomorrow night at the ball. Keith, it will be wonderful. Even us servants are invited.” She said, smiling at him as he turned to face her.

“Acxa, you have no idea about how much I will enjoy getting marriage out of the way of life.” Keith smiled back at her. She was right, everything would change. Drastically. He would be forced to love a princess from another kingdom, or a regular woman of his kingdom. He wondered if he was ever going to be happy with someone that he barely knew.

Maybe, over time, he would grow fond of his partner. Then again, she could also ice over as soon as the marriage ceremony was over, as the current Queen had done.

———

Keith did not get much sleep that night, not after the conversation he had with Acxa. He could only estimate that he had a total of two hours of sleep, and it would seem impossible not to fall asleep to anyone not used to his bed. It was a rather large feather mattress, along with a few feather pillows. Everything in the bed was soft, and everything was easy to be slept on. Though, being used to it, it was easy to move around in the bed, tossing and turning as he struggled with the battle to fall asleep. He usually kept his curtains draped closed, to block out the sun or the moonlight. It also gave Acxa a way to wake up her best friend without having to shake him.

As the sunlight harshly washed onto his face, Keith winced, rubbing away the sleep in his eyes as he sat up. Acxa was still opening the curtains when he awoke. “Keith, the Queen and King have requested to see you at breakfast, before our guests arrive. I’ve drawn a bath and selected your best clothes.” Acxa informed him.

“Thank you, Acxa.” Keith nodded. Acxa sat, taking a spot at the foot of the bed as she watched him tidy up.

“So, are you excited?” Axca asked, her usually calm expression being replaced by excitement. Keith scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking out of his window, showing the courtyard. It was beautiful, it lead into the royal garden, which went on for miles and miles. Keith would be lying if he said that he had never gotten lost in the gardens. He recalled many times taking guests on tours to the gardens, and ending up into the nearby forest, having no idea how he led them there.

“Well, not exactly.” Keith trailed off, looking down to his hands with sorrow. Acxa frowned, her expression dissipating. Acxa moved from Keith's bed, standing next to him. She always seemed to be there when Keith needed to confide in someone, and Keith always did confide in her.

“Tell me your fears, Keith.” Acxa said softly, giving him a small smile from the side.

Keith gave her a small smile back, clearing his throat and looking back down. “What if- what if this leads to the end? The end of everything? The end of my life?” He puzzled, for the first time in months thinking out loud. “I am afraid that my future Queen is a reflection of my mother.” He shook his head slightly, as if the thought was ridiculous. “As for your question from the previous night, I have stayed in the darkness for eight years now. It is unfortunate, but I am cursed to stay in the darkness for the rest of my life. I don't think anything will change that.”

Acxa sighed a bit, gently elbowing Keith in the side. “Keith, please listen to me.” Acxa prompted him. “There are chances for you to light your candle. Maybe someone will light your candle with you, and maybe you will meet her tonight.” Acxa said, playing with her hands as she spoke. He felt comforted by his friend, nodding a bit after she spoke.

“I think you could be right. I also think I am ready for all of this.” Keith smiled, a bit more hopeful after the quick peptalk. Speaking to Acxa always seemed to clear Keith's mind, putting him in the right place to simply be himself. He thought of their conversations while in the bath, trying not to take so long and wrinkle up his skin. He knew for a fact his mother would criticize him over looking wrinkled. She has done so before and he would much dislike a redo of the entire fiasco. He got out of his bath before his skin had the chance to pucker and got dressed in the clothes Acxa had chosen for him. The red silk was light on his skin feeling as if he was wearing a suit made of clouds. This was certainly the most fancy suit he owned.

———

As he walked into the dining hall, he saw the food had yet to be put out, and that neither his mother or father were present. Hopefully it would impress the Queen that he came in earlier than needed. What he did find were a few servants eating their breakfast before the King and Queen were to eat. He sat down next to the stable boy Shiro and was greeted with a smile that was filled with overcooked eggs. Shiro was another one of Keith's closest friends. The two have known each other since they were children, and Shiro had seemingly always knew what to do if something was bothering Keith. When they were children, it was drawing him pictures. Now as young adults, it was horseback riding, which both were lucky for, Shiro being the stable boy and all. He seemed to wear the title with pride.

“Prince Keith!” Shiro said, mouth still full. Shiro quickly swallowed, before stabbing his fork into a burnt sausage. “Big day! Great day for the kingdom! This will lead into great decades to come once you begin ruling!” Shiro exclaimed, putting the sausage into his mouth and chewing harshly. “Families from all over are going to be here! Coran tells me according to other valets, even the McClains are to arrive!” Shiro grinned, swallowing mid-sentence.

Keith nodded at another one of his long time friends. “And will you be attending the ball?” He questioned, resting an arm onto the free table.

“Of course! All the women, and maybe even the handsome men, will be falling for the one Takashi Shirogane.” Shiro spoke so confidently and unashamed, it made Keith's eyes widen at the part when he spoke of men falling in love with him.

“Shiro!” Keith hissed, his voice hushed. “You cannot just- can you even- I do not think-”

“Well, it is true, like it or not.” Shiro shrugged, cutting off Keith's sentence. Keith's face was flushed with a pink that Shiro laughed at. “Maybe, a handsome man will fall for you.” Shiro rose an eyebrow, eating another part of the egg.

“We both know that is not allowed!” Keith shook his head, his face mirroring outrage. Even if Keith were to want another man, it was impossible. It was punishable by death not to complete his duties as a prince, which included being wed, and it was punishable by death to lay with another man. “Shiro, it is against the law!” Keith pointed out in a hushed whisper.

“Well, the law should not dictate what I prefer in my lover.” Shiro shrugged, finishing off his food. “This was a lovely chat, Prince Keith, and I do look forward to the ball tonight, but do not let the law dictate who you are to fall in love with. There is always a way for love.”

Keith watched as Shiro walked off, empty plate in hand, Keith's face being left red as a tomato as the rest of the servants brought in plates of food, this time none of the food being under or overcooked. Keith buried his face into his hands, trying to get the redness to strip away from his face. He took a deep breath, finally deciding that he was more well composed than before. Keith waited for about two more minutes until his parents came into the dining hall. Keith wondered if the Queen was impressed with him, for once maybe he had made her feel a small sense of doing something right.

“Keith, I am pleased to see you this early in the morning.” His mother stated, nodding a bit before getting into her seat across from him. His father took the place at the head of the table, and the royal family bowed their heads and prayed over their food before reaching for plates of a morning feast. “There is a reason why you are eating with us rather than being in your chambers until your afternoon lessons.” She hissed out bitterly as Keith cut though his food.

“Does it have something to do with marriage? Or the ball?” Keith inquired, chewing on his food carefully post speaking. She gave him a knowing look, but nodded.

“You will be able to choose from the ladies we have picked. The Voltrons will be joining us with their daughter Allura, although accompanying them will be Allura's handmaiden Romelle, since Allura is picky about who gets to travel with her.” His mother internally reviewed. “The Garrisons will be arriving at noon, their oldest son Adam leading her sisters Annaliese and Diana. Shortly after, the McClains will be arriving. I expect you to look your best for them, go after someone from that family, Keith. Prince Lance himself shall escort his three sisters Veronica, Nyma, and Silena. Be on your best behavior, bond with the brother to get closer to his sisters.” his mother ordered.

Keith nodded, muttering a quick ‘yes mother’ before finishing up his food so he could return to his chambers and maybe have a nap before meeting many people. He asked Coran to wake him up an hour before he any guests came, and he slept for another few hours, thankfully.

———

After waking back up and getting dressed in new clothes, he had returned down to the castle grounds, where he was instructed to be before their guests arrived. It fell in perfect sync, just the order his mother had described. First were the Voltrons, who arrived in a line of horses, each horse different. The man in the front of them hopped off of a black stallion, three women behind him. He had a smile on his aged face, letting out a hand for Keith to shake. Keith gave a small smile, shaking his hand.

“Alfor Voltron!” The man introduced himself enthusiastically, “King of Altea. This is my wife Melenor,” He gestured to beautiful woman in her thirties at least, with long white hair and blue eyes. The woman gave a small node, getting off a white and brown spotted horse. “My daughter, Allura.” He continued.

Allura had a glare in her eyes, and seemed to also be unexcited by possibly being married to someone. There was a blonde girl behind Allura, she smiled shyly at Keith, though didn’t speak.

“And my handmaiden, Romelle. Do not forget Romelle, dearest father.” Allura smiled coldly at her father, brushing a bit of her white hair behind her ear. She was the only one who’s hair wasn’t done up into some intricate hair style.

“Of course, Allura.” Alfor said stiffly, every ounce of kindness leaving his face.

“The other maids and I will take you all to your rooms.” Pidge smiled, looking to the three others. They all nodded, and the Voltrons followed him before Keith realized he had forgotten to introduce himself to the family. Keith, along with a majority of the staff, the only one being missing was Shiro, leading the horses to their vastly large stables. Keith's parents were off somewhere else, trusting the young prince to greet their guests by himself, which as he sees now, was probably a mistake. Keith wrung his hands, looking to Acxa next to him.

An hour had passed before the next set of horses arrived. Keith had presumed them to be the Garrisons, and had noticed that the King and Queen had not joined their children, leaving just three horses. Shiro had returned by now, standing by Keith's side. This time, Keith promised himself, he would not forget to introduce himself.

The man in front, who was about Keith's age, and a few inches taller than Keith himself, smiled. “Hello! Prince Adam.” Adam nodded, looking over the staff, then back to Keith.

“I am Prince Keith.” Keith smiled back at him. Behind Adam, two young girls got off their horses, blushing bright red. He heard mumbles about how handsome he was, making him laugh awkwardly and scratch the back of his neck.

“Keith, is there a place I can let my horse stay? Betsy does not like being away from me for too long, and doesn’t take a liking to anyone else.”

“Stable boy.” Keith heard Shiro choke out, a blush standing out on his skin. Keith looked at Shiro, seeing how red he was. It certainly contrasted his usual confident demeanor, and for a second Keith wondered why until he remembered their earlier conversation. Keith groaned quietly, earning a shove from Acxa.

“Ah! Neigh- be you can show me the stables.” Adam smiled at Shiro, beginning to laugh slightly at his own joke.

Shiro however, started laughing hysterically. Keith honestly was not able to decipher if Shiro was truly laughing or about to cry.

“That was hilarious!” Shiro cackled, wiping tears from under his eyes as he took a few deep breaths “The stables are this way, your majesty- Highness! I am so sorry.” Shiro sputtered, somehow blushing to a deeper red, most likely from the embarrassment of the slip up.

“Nonsense, Majesty is a compliment. One day, perhaps.” Adam smiled, being tinted a bit pink as well. He took his horse by it’s reigns, following Shiro, who had the other two horses belonging to the sisters.

The older one of the two, a seemingly fourteen year old girl with brown hair and yellow eyes smiled and gave a small curtsey. “Greetings, Keith.” she smiled, her cheeks dusted with a bit of red. “I am Princess Diana, it is a dream come true to meet you.” Diana smiled holding out her hand for Keith to kiss. Keith instead shook her hand.

“A-A dream?” Keith asked, laughing nervously.

“Of course!” her younger sister, who looked around twelve spoke up. Keith assumed was Annaliese. “You are spoken of everywhere! Across the earth!”

“That- is very, very flattering.” Keith smiled awkwardly as the girls giggled.

“Okay, well, Pidge will take you young ladies to your chambers now.” Acxa spoke up, saving Keith from more embarrassment. As soon as the two were out of earshot, Keith breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” Keith breathed.

Acxa laughed. “I would not make a wonderful handmaiden if I did not save you from trouble.” She pointed out.

Just as the conversation ended, Keith turned to see a large carriage being pulled by four horses. The carriage was a pastel blue, and Keith immediately knew it was the McClain family. He was even more nervous now, since his parents had so kindly told him to pressure the Prince to get close with Keith. Keith just hoped that they weren’t as intimidating as they seemed, even though Keith's family owned several carriages as well.

As soon as they arrived, Shiro came rushing towards them as his face was slightly less flushed, and his clothes were obviously fiddled with, along with his hair. Acxa simply sighed a bit, turning her attention to the carriage. The driver had already went to open the door once Keith looked back, very nervous to see the last royal family. His entire face was probably flushed as he stuck his hands into his pockets and nervously tapped his foot as he hung his head.

“Hello?” A male voice asked, sounding moderately close to Keith. Keith's head shot up, thankfully he didn’t hit the other with his head, but as soon as Keith caught sight of the man, Keith indeed understood what Shiro was speaking about earlier in the day. Keith took in the other man’s features. His skin was extremely tan in comparison to Keith, and there was a tiny constellation of freckles dusting his nose and cheeks. His curly hair was a chocolate brown, going down to his chin at the cheekbones. The man’s eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever gotten the chance to see, being the most beautiful mixes and swirls of greens and blues. His eyelashes were long and lustrous like a veil over his eyes.

Keith wondered how such a person could resonate this amount of joy with just a look of question. It felt, in the moment as if he had met the person he was supposed to be with. Slowly, he felt his heart taking flight.

Keith realized he had been staring for a few seconds, his eyes darting back up to Lance, who he assumed was his name, and his lips. Keith flushed a deeper red before laughing nervously and backing up “H-Hello! Um- I am Prince Keith!” He said, standing up straighter than before, finding that he was a few inches shorter than the other prince. Lance seemed to find his stumbling over his sentence endearing.

“Keith, it is ever a pleasure to meet you. These are my sisters, Veronica and Nyma,” Lance said, gesturing to one girl who was waving sweetly to Keith, and the other one ignoring him entirely. Keith wasn’t sure who was who, although they did not not look much alike aside from their eyes. “Nyma, at the very least, address our host.” Lance scolded. The nice one seemed to be Veronica, who shoved Nyma. Keith was unable to tell if it was a playful shove or an aggressive shove.

Nyma rolled her eyes before speaking. “Hello K-K-Keith.” Nyma mocked.

Lance sighed a long and suffering sigh before turning back to Keith, making Keith go even more red when he looked at him with a kind and apologetic look. “I apologize for my younger sister’s attitude. She is still going through her rebellious phase and is not very happy with the subject of our visit.”

“Oh no! It is all okay, really.” Keith smiled awkwardly.

Lance tinted red a bit, so slightly Keith thought it must be his mind showing him what he wanted to see, turning back to his sisters. “And last but certainly not least, actually probably most, Sil-” Lance interrupted himself and looking around. “Silena? Veronica, did you happen to catch sight of where Silena ran off?” Lance asked.

Veronica simply shrugged, though her skirt moved around on it’s own, trying to bite back a smile when it happened. A quiet ‘one two’ was counted and there was a pause

“THREE!” a child yelled, coming out from under Veronica’s dress. Keith now saw that the small child was another one of Lance’s sisters. She giggled happily while Lance picked her up.

“Silly Lena, you nearly killed me with fear!” Lance teased, tickling Silena’s stomach and watching her giggle more for a few seconds.

“I am sorry.” Silena apologized, calming down from all the laughter. “Is he the Prince?” Silena asked, pointing to Keith.

“Yes, Keith, this is my youngest sister Silena. Silena, this is Prince Keith.” Lance introduced the two.

Keith held out a hand for Silena. “It is an honor to meet you.” He smiled.

She stared at his hand blankly for a bit before smiling and shaking it vigorously. “You are very pretty!” Silena gushed.

Keith laughed a bit before pulling his hand away, while Lance chuckled. “Silena, you would say ‘handsome’ instead of pretty.” Lance pointed out, kissing his little sister’s cheek.

“Well! I will show you girls to your chambers. Prince Lance, Prince Keith will give you a tour of the castle!” Acxa spoke up, smirking. Keith’s eyes seemed to protrude from his face.

“I will?” He clarified.

“Yes! Who better than the Prince himself?” Acxa asked, pulling Keith down to her level. “You will be thanking me tomorrow morning.”

Keith blushed scarlet before turning back to Lance. “Uh, shall we?”

Lance grinned, nodding enthusiastically. “We shall.”

———

The tour of the castle went off without a hitch. It made them feel more comfortable, and Keith felt like he knew Lance for years, despite only meeting him in the span of a day. They had stopped at the castle library, Keith’s favorite place in the entire castle. It was always emptied, and the doors were locked to have the whole room to themselves. Keith and Lance had been reading together, both reading the same book.

It had all happened so fast.

There they were, both of them laughing at a particularly hilarious part in the book, when Keith looked over to Lance. Lance looked more than handsome or pretty, he looked beautiful, gorgeous, even. He looked especially beautiful smiling so wide. Keith had stopped laughing subconsciously, staring at Lance with a look of… longing, it seemed. Keith heard Lance’s laughter die down, as he turned back to look at him. They were so close together. Their faces were barely inches away from each other. Keith noticed Lance’s eyes not dart down away from him, but to his lips. Keith’s entire face went red before he looked at Lance’s lips. They were so close to kissing, and Keith couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like.

Then, Keith brought himself back to reality. Or attempted to.

“I have to marry someone.” he mumbled.

“I know.” Lance acknowledged softly, not pulling back. They were so close, Keith could feel the hot breath against his face.

“This is supposedly wrong.” Keith continued, trying to will himself away.

“Then why are you leaning in?” Lance teased, leaning in as well, just as slowly.

“I have only felt this way once as a child. It takes me back to a happier time. A time I… a time that I was happy in.” Keith explained. “Ever since you got here, I have felt that way. Giddy like a child. I smiled today, and it wasn’t a false smile. All my smiles with you have been true smiles. It is as if this is supposed to be wrong, then why is it so- ” Keith was cut off by Lance gently pressing his lips against his own, and for a second, Keith blacked out. He had forgotten how to move, how to breathe, but sure enough, he brought himself back to reality, to kiss back and to tangle his fingers into Lance’s hair, trying to pull him closer before he was pulled away from him, which could be any second. His heart decided to let him fly again, and Keith wondered if this was how birds felt, if they felt the way Keith did. Breathless, pounding heart, and all in all, right.

Finally, Keith needed to breathe properly and pulled away quickly, his face a deep red, Lance’s face being a near match. They were both silent for a moment before Keith started laughing awkwardly. “Well uh- the-the ball! I must- I should- good day!” Keith squeaked before running out of the library.

As soon as he left, he dashed down the hallway, turning at random cornors, nearly tripping on carpets, until he actually did trip and fall face first. Keith groaned a bit before seeing a pair of shoes. Keith gasped and scrambled black, and looked up to see Shiro.

“Thank heavens it is only you!” Keith breathed.

“You look like you need a horse ride and a good talk.” Shiro observed, nodding up and down. Keith stared at him for a moment.

“What does that mean?” Keith asked defensively, standing back up.

“Well we cannot have the talk here.” Shiro scoffed. “You need a quiet place. My stables are always safe for everyone, always ready to have a conversation in.” Shiro smirked, turning to walk back outside. For some reason only known by God himself, Keith followed.

———

Once on a horse and far from the castle, Shiro began speaking again. “Is it out of line if I ask you something personal? No, wait, I have known you most of my life. Of course it is not.” Shiro laughed a bit. “Were you running away from a Prince? Perhaps… Prince Lance?” Shiro asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith choked on air, nearly falling off of his horse. “It is… a strong possibility.” Keith nodded, once he'd recovered himself. “We were in the library, we had a… very intimate moment with each other.”

“You kissed him? As did I!” Shiro grinned, “Wait, not Lance, but I did kiss Prince Adam.”

“You are so okay with all of this. You are okay with yourself. How did you develop such a state of mind?” Keith asked.

“I stopped caring about what everyone thought.” Shiro shrugged. “When you stop caring, you become okay with yourself. You make you happy, not anyone else. Unless they love you, then make them happy too.” he elaborated.

Keith sighed a bit, nodding a bit. “You are right. But, I cannot be so selfish. I am a prince with responsibilities, I must be a servant to the people, I must wed a woman here, and not try to pursue something that-”

“Something that will make you happy?” Shiro asked. Keith stared back at him with a blank face. “Just try, try to be happy for yourself. Even if it kills you, you deserve happiness. I do not believe I have seen a true smile on your face in years.”

“I will think about it.”

———

Keith thought for the majority of the afternoon, which lead on into the night. He stood in the front of the room, overlooking the many people that came from all over his kingdom, and kingdoms surrounding for the ball in hopes Keith would notice them. Though, he only noticed one person through the entire night.

His eyes always seemed to wander back right to Lance, despite Keith’s best protests to look anywhere else, the blue suit had made him immediately stare at him, until he was caught and he looked anywhere else.

According to Acxa, his parents had left to consult the families that hadn’t came with their children, and Keith was thankful he would be, for the most part, on his own. Keith tried to look for Lance once again, had tried to seek comfort in the one person he felt like he could count on for comfort, even though he had probably screwed up everything he could possibly ever have with him. Keith continued to look, but came up empty. He felt confused for a split second before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

“Looking for someone?” Lance asked from beside him. Keith jumped a bit, his face reddening.

“Pardon me?” Keith laughed a bit.

“Come with me.” Lance smiled.

“The party, I-”

“Acxa informed me she would have it all under control. Come with me, just for a moment.” Lance pleaded. All Keith could do was nod until he followed after Lance, once out of the ballroom, Lance took Keith’s hand and walked with Keith dragging behind.

Eventually, the two made it to a tower, one that Keith knew lead to the roof of the castle.

“We are climbing a roof to talk?” Keith asked.

“The talking is along the way.” Lance answered, turning back momentarily. “So, what happened in the library today, what you said-did you really mean it?”

“Of course, it is just- it is that I must be an unselfish ruler, and it is danger for one Prince to engage in these sort of affairs but-Lance, it’s simply deadly for two Princes.” Keith explained. They stayed silent for the rest of the climb up, eventually reaching the roof, both climbing through and sitting back on the roof.

“Keith, if I am to die at a young age, then I shall die being yours.” Lance spoke up quietly. Keith went red as Lance spoke.

“There is no possible way for this to work, I must choose a Princess to marry by the end of this week. You must rule your own kingdom one day, and if we were to keep this going, we would get caught.” Keith shook his head.

“You underestimate me. As if I have not spent the afternoon and evening planning this thoroughly.” Lance scoffed. Keith looked at him, mainly in awe.

“You planned a future for us?” Keith spoke quietly. In the moment, Lance looked beautiful as ever. His hair was being tousled by the slight breeze, the stars shining above them both lit his face, and the look of contentment made Keith smile back at him with a small smile of genuine love.

“Keith, I feel as if I have known you for a lifetime. Explaining what I feel to my younger sister, Veronica, she promised to make this work, and she is prepared to do whatever it may take to let the both of us be happy. She even promised to bear your child, maybe we could consider them our child. She’s decided if we propose to our families a unification of our kingdoms, we will be living under the same roof. We may live out our entire lifetime together. We may live a happy and fulfilling life, you may make your kingdom, your parents, even yourself happy. It is the perfect plan. But, it will only be carried out if you accept to agree to the plan.” Lance spoke.

Keith thought for a moment, and he was right. Everyone would truly be happy if it were to go this way.

“I will think about it. For now, I would like to watch the stars before returning to the party. I must at least speak to the other guests.” Keith nodded. Lance nodded back, Keith leaning into him as he felt the warmth of Lance’s arm snake around him.

———

“I have no intention of marrying you.” Allura spoke when Keith had approached her. “You must forgive me for what I am about to say, but my father wants me to marry a Prince such as yourself. My father also wants a wolf to bring him every meal, so what he has to say to me has no meaning whatsoever. Besides, your appearance is dreadful. It is as if someone hit you in the face, and you are not attractive to me as it is.”

Keith stared blankly before nodding. “I was just about to say hello.”

Romelle, out of nowhere, appeared back with two glasses of champagne. “Allura, need I remind you that we are guests, and offending the host is unwise?”

Allura’s eyes seemed to soften at the blonde before she sighed a bit. “I suppose it is. But what has been said has been said.”

“ Allura , I-” Romelle began.

“It is alright Ms. Romelle. The princess is forgiven. I understand where she is coming from.” Keith nodded. “Now please, you must excuse me for the time being.” Keith smiled nervously, finding a place that was anywhere that wasn’t there.

“Prince Keith!” he heard two shrill voices exclaim. At once, there were two young girls on his arm, Annaliese and Diana. Both girls smiled widely up at him, being shorter than him by a quite a bit. “We feared we never would find you! Where did you disappear to?” Diana asked.

“I- um- I was at… the stables. Yes, I wanted to be assured that my horse was happy.” Keith sputtered.

“I hope Betsy did not frighten you! I told Adam that he should bring a stallion. But he insisted on bringing Betsy. Every stable boy we have had has been unable to care for Betsy, aside from Adam, but he is a Prince!” Annaliese exclaimed.

Keith nodded for a moment, but remembered how well Shiro had taken care of Betsy when they had returned after their short ride. “Our stable boy, Takeshi Shirogane, I saw him bonding so well with Betsy. Perhaps I could speak to him about taking the job in your kingdom?” Keith asked.

“That would be wonderful.” A new voice spoke, Keith turning around to see Prince Adam. “Diana, Annaliese, what have we said about crowding someone?”

A sigh escaped Diana's lips, letting go of Keith. “It is wrong,” She answered, though Annaliese’s grip did not change.

“Annaliese? What do you remember?” Adam asked.

“It is not acceptable,” She mumbled, letting go of Keith as well.

“Now, both of you run along, you may share a glass of wine if you do.” Adam tempted. With that, both girls were off. Adam turned to Keith, a small, shy smile on his face. “Would I be correct to assume that Shiro has spoken about our relationship?”

Keith nodded, “Yes,” he answered. “Shiro is very open. He does not have shame in himself, which I admire about his character. If you want to keep things between you two a secret-”

“Just to the kingdom.” Adam dismissed. “My parents are hardly in the same country as their children, I certainly do not expect them that often. With such little staff, it gets lonely. Diana and Annaliese seem to always be together, and I usually do not have any company aside from Betsy. Shiro works so well with her, and I finally feel happiness.”

“I understand that completely.” Keith agreed. “Well, I am sure Shiro will be ecstatic about working with you in the future. He most likely would like a change in scenery. I hardly blame him myself,” Keith laughed.

“Well, I believe you should seek out your happiness as well.”

“Pardon?” Keith asked, feeling the tips of his ears go red.

“I did not mean to eavesdrop of course, I was simply going to give Betsy an evening treat, but I heard your conversation. I believe you should agree to it. Happiness is the most important thing after all,” Adam explained.

Keith only nodded at this. “I believe I have someone to speak to then.” He said, spotting Veronica and Lance, getting a smile from Lance and a curtsy from Veronica.

“Everything will be alright in the end,” Adam assured Keith, giving him a smile in goodbye. Keith smiled in return to the man before walking over to Lance and Veronica.

“Finished speaking to your guests so soon?” Lance teased.

“I would rather spend my time here,” Keith nodded.

“As long as we are keeping civil with guests, nothing is wrong with leaving so early,” Veronica commented. “Have you given the offer any thought?”

Keith paused for a moment before nodding. “Yes. I accept.”

———

As soon as Keith spoke of his acceptance and spoke of Veronica to his parents over a letter, he could tell his mother was proud in the letter she had sent to him. Every passing day after Lance had left was spent receiving, writing and sending letters to both his newfound lover and his fiancée, who Keith had become rather good friends with. Keith supposed he wouldn’t mind the marriage or his future. No longer did he feel locked up in a dark cage. He had his candle lit again, and was free from the cage, making his way to the light with Lance by his side.

Dearest Lance,

While we await for the return of my parents, I must apologize now for any behavioral issues my mother gave you. She has not always been the best with keeping her temper to a minimum. If there is no need to apologize, we can pretend the beginning of the paragraph never was written. With more important things, soon the ceremony will take place. I have written my vows to you, I will be speaking to you. I also must include that anticipating your arrival makes me nervous, only because of more opportunity to be caught. We must be cautious, more so than last time. If one of us are to die over our love for each other, I believe we both can guess the other would refuse to go on without the other. I love and care for you the most in the world. I still wonder if you can remember the feeling of my lips on yours. I fear I did not express my love for you as much as possible in the duration of your last visit. I can remember every detail, you are never not on my mind. Whatever spell you have casted upon me, you failed to make it a curse. I never want to forget the only warmth from your hands, the feel of your lips or your hair tangled in my own two hands. I long for the moment I am able to participate in such acts, though I must wait for only several days, it is torturous to not have you by my side. You are my sun, giving off warmth and giving me light to guide me through the darkness. Soon, my dearest and most affectionate friend, we will meet face to face once more.

Yours,

K. Kogane

Letters like those were written back and forth between them, though they came to a halt once Lance had started traveling. Keith read in the library, the same book the two read over and over again, trying to live in the memory of Lance once again. He traced the words on the page carefully, Keith’s lips curling into a smile as he was reminded of every kiss the two shared.

Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening and faint footsteps. Keith looked up only to see his mother, his smile disappearing and being replaced by a fake copy of a smile. “Mother! I was not aware of your arrival! I am happy to inform you of-”

“Your marriage with Veronica McClain and the unification of our two kingdoms? I have heard the news from the prince himself. He spoke of you fondly, I suppose you made quite the impression.” She said, and for the first time in years, Keith saw a smile that wasn’t evil, a smile that wasn’t false. A true, genuine smile.

He nodded furiously. “Yes, Prince Lance and I correspond almost as much as Princess Veronica and I.” Keith confirmed. It was the truth, partially. Veronica and Keith wrote each other often, though not as often as Keith and Lance. If the siblings had their names flipped, it would be the truth. Keith gently shut his book in his hand.

“I am proud of you, you’ve brought honor on the family. This marriage will be spoken of for centuries.” His mother gave a smile, one that Keith felt undeserving of. As she exited the room, Keith looked back down to his shaking hands, and clenched his fist. He took a few deep breaths to get rid of the feeling of overwhelming guilt. Keith put the book he was reading in it’s usual place, not ever wanting to lose it. He walked out of the library. Shiro had already left to his new job for the Garrisons, the new stable boy being Hunk Garrett, who initially was Shiro’s apprentice. Keith wished he could speak to Shiro now, though he still remained happy for his friend. Keith walked the halls, turning random corners to places he’s already been too, eventually bumping into someone.

“Pidge! I am so sorry-” Keith began, helping her up.

“No apologies necessary, your Highness.” Pidge smiled. “So, are the rumors true or false regarding you and Prince Lance?” Pidge asked in a hushed tone.

Keith instantly went red, laughing nervously. “Rumors? No! I do not know what you speak of! Rumors are most always wrong!”

“Ah, so it is true?”

“Do not speak of it to anyone. You are a very, very reliable source of information.”

Pidge waved her hand. “I would never spread things of that subject, I do not speak of rumors on the subject of love and affairs as a rule of moral code.” She shrugged. “I wish you both the best of luck. I am honest when I say this, you deserve your happiness.”

———

“Your letters has arrived!” Acxa’s voice rang as she entered Keith’s chambers. Keith turned to Acxa with a smile. “Letters from Shiro, Princess Veronica, and of course, Prince Lance!” Acxa smiled widely, passing Keith the letters. “I will be in the servants quarters if you need me.” She grinned, leaving the room. Keith turned back to the candle light on his desk.

He thought back to Acxa telling him that he would one day light his candle again, and that someone could help him. Lance had provided the fire to light his candle, and had walked through the darkness with him since the last month or so. Keith tore open Shiro’s letter first.

Dear Prince Keith,

Greetings dear friend! I hope life is treating you as well as it treats me. Prince Adam is quite the gentleman, though I have not seen much of the King and Queen. We spend our days riding together, and spend our nights with other scandalous affairs that no one should ever speak of. The princesses are thrilled for your wedding, and I know I was not supposed to be aware, although the union between two families and two special people is very exciting. If you are still the same precautious prince that I know of, I know you will lock my letter away in a sealed box kept under Acxa’s bed, or will burn this message. I will never tell how I know of either locations. From the bottom of my heart, I am filled with joy for you. After all these years, you do deserve to truly smile. I would wish you the eternal happiness now, though I shall wait until I am able to in a few months.

Best Regards,

T. Shirogane

Keith, after reading the letter through a couple of times decided he needed a better hiding place. Keith looked until seeing a box holding envelopes. Keith emptied the box, putting the spare envelopes on a side of his desk before neatly folding Shiro’s letter and putting it into the box. Keith then pulled out Veronica’s letter, unsealing it.

Dearest Keith,

It is my best and truest happiness to be wed to you. When we met, you charmed me to the extent of no other, especially the night after the ball. I look forward to when my nosey, pesky sister Nyma has finally looked away and has stopped reading. Regarding your last letter, it would be an honor to join you for tea in the garden. I have a story of Silena saved for the occasion, I know how much you adore her, as if she is your own. She loves you as well, she insisted on naming her newest stuffed cat Keith. As you may know, your parents visited. I have spoken highly of your dancing and spoke of getting toured the garden. If your terrifying mother speaks of it, please tell her I loved the lilies. I also sincerely hope you have lilies in your gardens. We must hide from Nyma, she has always been suspicious of Lance, and even more so since you have come into our lives. He used to speak of marriage with a woman, but as of late, those talks have ceased. Please urge him to seem less suspicious. He seems only to listen to you, dear friend. I know you love my brother, but he has no experience in hiding himself. I fear Nyma will get him in trouble. I am aware this is unlikely even so, but I still cannot shake the awful feeling. I care for both of you deeply, so please do me the favor of staying safe and cautious.

Sincerely,

V. McClain

Keith wasn’t going to lie when he said it, the message Veronica gave him frightened him. Though, with slightly shaky hands, Keith was able to neatly put the letters in the box. Last one to read was the one he had been saving, the one he had wanted to read last so he could reread every word over and over again. He reached for Lance’s letter, listening closely for footsteps. Once everything was clear, he opened the letter neatly, not wanting to accidentally tear it.

My dearest Keith,

I am pleased to tell you, the day after this letter arrives I will be the next to arrive, along with my sisters and parents. I will not tell you what time I will be arriving, but expect me in the evening, or even expect me arriving under the stars. The night sky reminds me so much of you. It reminds me of every night spent taking in the view of the night sky. Every star, the moon, it reminds me of you. It reminds me of small kisses and safety. Regarding your last letter, your mother was not much trouble. She was very harsh, and a bit loud, but I did not spend much time with the queen. While in appearances you resemble her, your characteristics could not be more different. You are kind and sweet, you are loving, some of the time you are snarky, but most of all, you are mine, and I am yours. The moon resembles you well. If I am your sun, you are my moon. I shall give you my light to shine. You are mysterious and seemingly as dark as the moon, but you are a beacon of light through the dark night. Perhaps you are the universe, disguised as the moon. Either way, dear moon, I look up at you and smile. We will once again be able to hold hands under tables, kiss behind closed doors, and I will get to trace constellations on your skin every night while you fall asleep once again. Thank the lord for Acxa, without her we would not get away with lying in the same chamber. You mean the entire world to me, and when you are back in my arms, the world will be right again.

Yours forever,

L. McClain

Keith’s heart raced with every word he read on the page. He flew higher again rereading it a third time of the night, it made him smile, to think of his beloved coming sometime tomorrow night. After he had dressed in his night attire and had crawled into his bed, the last thought of his mind for the day was Lance.

———

The day was rather uneventful. Keith spent most of it approving a few wedding plans, he spent it mostly in the library as well, and slept quite nicely until he was awoken.

“Hello?” Keith mumbled, feeling two hands on his shoulders as he woke up. Opening his eyes slowly, he noticed there was light in the room. More importantly, there was Lance, smiling down at him, inches from him. “You are here! At last!” Keith exclaimed, waking up immediately.

“Hush!” Lance giggled, pressing a finger to his lips. “You will wake the entire kingdom, my love.” Lance said quietly, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek. Keith smiled as he grabbed Lance’s face, kissing him forcefully. Their teeth clashed and Keith’s hand awkwardly held Lance’s chin, but both were too ecstatic to care.

“You are here, you are really here and I’m not even dreaming. You are here and I am not imagining it.” Keith muttered once they pulled away, a large smile on his face. “I have missed you so much. Every day passed slowly when you were not by my side. It was as if I had forgotten what life was like without you entirely.”

Keith smiled down at Lance, kissing him again. “Life was never the same after I met you.” He replied, lying next to Keith. Keith could only smile, as he continued to pull Lance into countless kisses.

“I hope to never leave your side again, my love.” Keith sighed happily once their kissing had ceased.

Lance smiled, taking Keith’s hand into his own. “I will never leave your side again. That way we will stay together.” Lance promised.

Keith, smiled cuddling against Lance as he felt Lance snake an arm around him. Keith closed his eyes as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. “I will be with you always.” Keith mumbled.

“Forever you and I?” Lance asked softly. Keith nodded tiredly in agreement.

“Forever you and I.”

———

“You must get your vows correct!” Keith’s mother scolded. It was a mere week before the wedding, yet there was still so much left. “Repeat after me, again!” his mother snapped. Keith watched hopelessly as his mother walked towards him as she spoke. “‘I will protect, love, cherish, and honor you until the end of time. Our love may end our strife.’”

“I-I will protect, love, ch-cherish, and-and honor-” Keith stuttered, though being cut off.

“No stuttering!” His mother scolded.

“I can’t do this.” Keith shook his head before walking out of the room. He walked continuously until he reached outside. He walked past the stables and into the forest. Keith walked deep into the forest, sitting down on a fallen tree. He promised himself he wouldn’t start crying, though the promise was short lived as he began to let his tears fall. Keith curled up into himself, he hated this loophole. He had to deal with his mother yelling at him constantly, but all Keith wanted was to be with Lance for the rest of his life.

As he wiped his eyes, Keith looked up and saw Lance walking towards him. Keith’s lips trembled as he stood up, flinging himself at Lance, holding onto him for dear life. They stood like that for a few seconds, before Lance spoke up again.

“My dear moon, do not let her dim your beautiful light.” Lance said softly, playing with strand of Keith’s hair. There was a sniffle and Keith’s body shook.

“You are the one who provides me with the light, glorious sun.” Keith mumbled against Lance. “Every other star in the night sky is envious of how bright you shine.”

Lance shook his head. “Ah, but you are a true one of a kind. There is nothing in this universe like you, you are beautiful and simply magnificent. Every human is baffled by your existence.”

Keith laughed slightly, increasing his grip on his lover. Eventually, Keith pulled back slightly, but did not let go. Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips as he had done hundreds of times before while alone. Keith felt safe as the two kissed, he felt as if nothing could hurt him now. Keith sighed again as he pulled away, going back to the safe embrace. “Before you I felt as if I would be in a constant state of anguish and despair. Acxa once told me we all have candles that light us through the darkest parts of our lives to find the light.” Keith began, “I thought you were guiding me to the light. Now I see you are the light I have guided myself to. I have finally reached the light.”

Lance smiled, still playing with Keith’s hair. “Well, I had already established you are my light. You are more than just that. You are my love, my moon, my happiness, my always, and most importantly, you are truly my forever.”

“Forever you and I.” Keith said, pressing their lips together.

“Forever you and I.” Lance replied once their lips had separated. Keith smiled softly, intertwining their hands together.

“What would I do without you?” Keith asked, smiling up at him, the only tears being cried out of happiness and love.

Lance gently wiped away the tears streaming down Keith’s cheeks. “Well, I think we both prefer never to think of it. Do you agree?”

Keith nodded, holding Lance’s hand to his cheek. “Of course I do.” He nodded. “We should go back, before anyone thinks more of it. We need to handle this with more caution.” Keith sighed, looking away sadly as he let go of Lance completely, beginning to walk away. Keith felt a hand grab his, turning to look back at Lance and being greeted by lips on his own.

Keith melted into the kiss, staying in the kiss for a few seconds that felt like hours. That was the thing about being with Lance, Keith discovered that time slowed down almost completely. He was thankful for it. Once they pulled away, Keith gave him a confused look, but it was crossed with a smile. “What was all that for?” he questioned.

“I wanted to see a smile on your face, before it disappears again.” Lance explained. Keith’s face went red completely, Keith’s hand reaching to his face to cover his face and giant smile. Lance pulled his hand away from his face gently. “Well if you cover it, I will need to resort to kissing you until I can see it again,” Lance pointed out.

“Wouldn’t want that,” Keith said sarcastically. Lance smiled down at him as he kissed over his face.

“Prince Keith Akira Kogane, you shall lead me to the grave.” Lance grinned, and Keith felt like he was flying. As if he had been put on a cloud, or as if his heart sprouted wings and soared to the heavens. It remained that way until the end of the day.

———

Keith placed every new letter into his letterbox, where each letter he held sentiment to. Keith locked it carefully. He smiled down at his letters. Letters from childhood, on days he was not allowed to see Acxa and when she would carefully slip a paper under Keith’s door. Or letters from Shiro, mainly the letters being drawings of what exactly Keith was missing. A few more from Pidge, most keeping him up to date on everything that happened in the castle on his time alone. Of course, every letter from Lance and Veronica made their way into the box of treasured letters. After all, every letter in the box was special to Keith. Each one he held close for different reasons. It only made sense to give the letters to the most trusted person in his life, Acxa, to look after them. She made a promise years ago when he began a collection that she would guard the letters with her life. She asked Shiro to craft it, and designed it herself.

“Please, find another spot for these?” Keith pleaded.

“Of course. I swear to protect these letters with everything I am. Hell will freeze over before anyone else sees this box.” Acxa promised.

Keith smiled. “Thank you.”

There was a knock at the door, and both turned their heads to the door. Acxa put her lips together in a thin line, her eyebrows raised in a curious expression. She shrugged before going to open the door, revealing a nervous Lance. Acxa gave a confused look, but shrugged it off.

“I will be leaving you both alone now,” Acxa said, exiting and closing the door carefully behind her. Lance rushed over to him, intertwining their hands, not meeting Keith’s eyes. Immediately Keith knew something was wrong.

“What is wrong? Why do you look so glum?” Keith asked hurriedly.

“It is over. All of this. They know, they are searching for proof of us.” Lance shook his head, momentarily meeting Keith’s eyes.

Suddenly, Keith felt himself falling. He fell from the Earth as quickly as he had flown from it. He knew this would end this way, he believed he was naive to believe otherwise. He shook his head rapidly, hot tears threatening to spill down his face. “No. No no no, we were so close.” Keith said, a voice crack showing through the first no. Keith couldn’t care less about the embarrassing voice crack. “This is not real, I refuse to believe it. We were so careful, so cautious, we were so-”

“Nyma followed us.” Lance explained. “She followed me to the woods and observed from there. Veronica informed me so I could tell you before either of us were dragged out of our chambers and straight to our deaths.”

“You must flee.” Keith concluded.

Lance let out a sigh, finally looking at Keith. For the first time, Lance was crying. There was no sign of a cheerful smile, no sign of happiness. Simply despair and agony were shown on his face. “My love, there is no place for me to leave. You know best I would never leave without you by my side, especially if I knew I was leaving you alone to die.”

“Let me be the one to die! You should live your life, happily with someone who loves you as much as I do. Someone who you love more than you love me. Someone who you see and become filled with happiness upon sight. No, someone who makes you filled with love and happiness just by hearing their name. That is the love you deserve.” Keith cried, tangling a hand into Lance’s curly hair.

Lance smiled sadly. “Have you not figured it out? You just described how it feels to be in love with you. I have told you once before that if I was to die at a young age, I would die being yours. I want to keep my promise. I want to die being yours because I am so, madly, sickly in love with you.”

Keith was at a loss for words, the feeling of flying was back, as if he was being lifted back into the air. He knew if he was to fly again there would be another heartbreaking crash to end him, to end everything. His love and his life. “I am also in love, and I am glad to say it is with you.” Keith smiled.

“Keith-” Lance smiled, more tears spilling from his cheeks.

“One last kiss? Before we are ripped away from each other?” Keith interrupted.

“Anything for my moon.” Lance nodded, and suddenly the warm pressure of Lance’s lips were on Keith’s own lips, and he returned the kiss as he soared high and higher.

Then there was a bang as his door was kicked down, two knights entering a second before the two ceased their kissing. The boys separated immediately and Keith began to plummet a quick but painstakingly slow fall. Keith watched as one of the two knights grabbed Lance, the other grabbing Keith. There was a harsh force used, but not to the extent of force being used on Lance. Lance tried to fight back, but was kicked to the ground immediately. “Don't hurt him, please! In insist you use force on me rather than him!” Keith begged.

“We do not take your orders.” The guard behind him spoke. Keith tore his eyes away and watched as Acxa was dragged in by her hair. She was sobbing, bruises and cuts covering her body and face. The guard holding her was holding in the other hand, Keith’s box of letters.

“K-Keith! You-You must- p-please forgive me dear friend!” She begged. “I wanted t-to hide them, I-I was too late! F-far too late.”

“I will always forgive you.” Keith nodded, feeling the weight of his despair drag him down faster, making him fall faster. He began to cry as well, being dragged out of the chamber and down into the dungeon. Unsurprisingly, there Nyma stood, proud of herself. Keith watched as Veronica was walked down to the dungeons with them, standing tall with a calm expression on her face. Keith longed for her bravery in the moment.

———

The night spent in the dungeon was a sleepless one for all, as well as a quiet one. No one spoke, there was no noise except from the sobs coming from Acxa and the small gasps from Keith as he cried. He could not see any of them, he was limited to listening. He assumed Shiro and Adam would be brought to execution, the same sentence as Lance and Keith. Acxa received a sentence to be executed as well, for being an accomplice to both, and the same fate went to Veronica. Keith did not want to think about any of his friends dying anymore. He did not want to think of the love of his life being decapitated in the morning. Keith sniffed as he curled up into a ball on the floor, shutting his eyes and hoping sleep would take him; it never did.

———

The morning was quiet and they went without breakfast. The Queen wanted to watch them all die. There seemed to be an order in which they would go. Veronica would be the first one to go, Acxa the second, Lance the third, and Keith last.

He figured his mother assumed it would hurt to watch people he loved die, and assumed that he would suffer the most.

She was right.

Veronica’s execution was hard to watch. “Do you have any last words to speak?” The knight asked.

Veronica looked painfully calm as she lifted her head up. “If this is a world where my brothers were not allowed to love in, then I would rather have never lived in it at all.” She said, her voice steady. She lowered her head. A silence passed through the room, and Keith felt touched to have been thought of as a brother. Keith looked away when the knight raised his sword, knowing he had killed her when Acxa choked on a sob.

Acxa was harder to watch than the last. This was his childhood best friend who was reduced to shambles. Her legs shook as she walked to towards the night. Her eyes had no tears left to cry, yet she continued to sob. It hurt just to see his best friend in such a broken state. Acxa looked to Keith, only crying harder.

“Final words to be spoken?” The knight inquired.

Acxa inhaled shakily and nodded, looking to not only Keith, but to Lance as well. “I-I h-have no regrets. Th-the only regretful p-person in this room sh-should be the Queen herself! L-long live the Prince-” Acxa was cut off by her head being decapitated from her body, which Keith did not have enough time to look away from. He choked on a sob, then beginning to gag as he looked away, having to watch his best friend die. It was disgusting and cruel to watch.

Next was Lance, and Keith knew it would physically hurt him to watch him go. He couldn’t watch. Though, he was paralyzed and already looking as Lance made his way up to where his sister and Keith’s best friend had stood to die as well. Keith stared at him, wide eyed and afraid. Lance had only stopped crying a while ago, but he had a determined look on his face. He then caught sight of Keith, looking to him with a smile that told him it would be okay.

“Do you have any final words to speak?” The knight asked. Lance paused for a moment.

“My moon, I will be with you always. It is forever you and I.” Lance spoke slowly, still looking to Keith.

Keith had managed to close his eyes before the sword cut his head from his body. Even then, he felt the slight happiness still flowing through his veins disappear at the exact moment he knew Lance had died.

It was his time now, and everything felt slow. He had made his fall to the ground, yet it still felt as if he was falling. As if he could not get away from the miserable feeling of falling. His light was gone, his candle was blown out, he was left in the total darkness. Even if his mother let mercy on him, Keith would simply be unable to live without the people he had loved.

As he walked to his death, he thought of the other people in his life. He wondered if Pidge wished she could say something, if she wanted to stop all of it. He wondered if Shiro and Adam would suffer the same fate, he wondered at least for Shiro, it was more likely for him to be found out than Adam. Keith wished he could have warned him about being careful more often. Keith thought of Nyma, but he didn’t want too. Even the name made him disgusted. She did not deserve the crown, which is what he assumed she would inherit. Silena would be left alone, with a psychotic sister. Perhaps she would not even remember her older brother and other sister, she would probably not remember Keith, chasing him around the castle and laughing at his sarcasm.

Keith felt the time slow down, the walk was talking longer than he thought it would. He wondered if he was the problem, if he walked too slow. However, Keith had been present for a few executions once his responsibilities as Prince began, and they would speed prisoners along if they walked slowly.

He wondered if it was just reduced to him being a prisoner, he wondered if he even had that title. His mind shifted to Lance, the last words he spoke, he spoke them directly to Keith. Keith suddenly knew he needed to respond, no matter if Lance could hear him or not.

Suddenly, he was in the place where he would die. In the place where Veronica, one of his closest friends had died. In the place where Acxa was cut off mid sentence by a sword, his childhood best friend had died in the middle of her last words, not being deemed worthy to finish them. Of course, he also stood in the place Lance stood to die. He thought of nights spent on the roof, or of mornings watching the sun rise. He thought of Lance kissing him all over his face when he wanted to see Keith’s smile. He thought of Lance holding his hand in the forest. He thought of being held by Lance, being loved by Lance. He simply thought of the memory of Lance.

“Do you have any last words?” The knight asked him.

Keith had far too many last words to speak, but knew he needed to say them. “Erase me from existence if you wish, burn every record of me, burn every record of him, but it will forever and always be Lance and I. I will be with him always, to me, he burned like the sun.” Keith spoke calmly. Something he didn’t think would happen in his final moments.

Keith calmly tilted his head down and close his eyes, letting the darkness finally consume him in his final moments.


End file.
